Always and for Always
by Marlene2445
Summary: The final duel has come but something happend that cause the past to come into the future. It seems that the gang has to go on another adventure to slove this problem. As they do, secrets of the past come to show, and many more to come and see. Warning: Character's are OOC and there will be Oc in this story. Pairings are yet to be defind.


Chapter One: Always and for Always

.

Okay I know I should not write another story, but I started to read Yu-Gi-Oh. Well I wanted to write one. However, I have one huge problem… I do not know how they duel. I do not get it at all.

If anyone I mean anyone, can help me in that department. It would help a lot. I really am going to need a beta reader for the dueling parts for my story. Please help….

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own my oc's.

Characters are going to be OOC. (There are some characters that I do not know how to write)

**For future reference, Seto will now be called, Seth. You will know why I did this later on…**

**Another thing is that there will be OC's…**

.

.

The day that everyone had anticipated for; that the once nameless Pharaoh, Atem, and their friend Yugi Moto duel. To duel to see if Atem is ready to go to the Afterlife, the only way for that to happen would be a defeat. Now let us see what fate if fate would actually allow something so simple to happen.

As Atem and Yugi dueled, everyone watched in total awe. Two powerful duelists dueled each other for a final time. Then as it was said and done, the game was over. The winner and the king of games is the young Yugi Moto.

Atem smiled, as he looked at his friends faces. "Thank you everyone"

He turned around to the door that led to his new home. He saw everyone from his past. As he came close to the door, something began to happen that was clearly wrong. His companion's items began to glow and shook wildly. Then they began to scream and tremble in pain. Atem watched is wide eyes. Turning around, he saw that the millennium items here also began to shake, and they began to levitate, and swarm around the room.

"Ra… what is happening" Atem whispered, not believing what is happening.

Yugi and his friends huddled together. Not knowing what is going on, not taking any chances either.

"What's going on?" Yugi said, not receiving an answer.

Ishizu watched with wide eyes, including the majority of the group. "By Ra, what is the meaning of this?"

Seth gritted his teeth, he held his brother close to him. Protecting him for whatever that is happening. Marik stood in front of his sister, Joey and Tristan held back Tea and Yugi. None of them knowing of the event that is just about to happen to them.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Duke commented, to only see the surprised looks on everyone. "I guess not…"

Atem watched in surprised, looking back at his friends from the past. He saw that it was mostly the ones that carried a millennium, but there were a few that were also affected that didn't even carry an item.

Mahado, Mana, Seto, Isis, Shada and Karmin, however, what really surprised was that his father Aknamkanon and one other that he once held so close were also in pain.

"What's Happening Now?" Tea cried out, pointing at the items in the crypt. Everyone looked at saw that the item began to swirl around the place. They began to glow brightly, as they twirled around the room. As they did, they shined brighter and brighter. The items suddenly swayed into a circle in the middle of the crypt. In the middle of the items, a white orb appeared. It quickly began to grow in size at an alarming rate.

As it did, everyone watched in awe and in fear. Not knowing what is going to happen next. As their fear came to be; the orb was starting to look like it was about to explode.

Everyone was tin total shock and they did not move. None of them knew what happened next. All they saw was a giant flash of white, gold and silver that blinded them. Then everything turned black.

-Line break-

The crypt was dimly lit. Several people were on the ground, unconscious. Slowly but surely, one by one they began to regain consciousness.

"What happen…?" Yugi groaned as he slowly got back up. He looked over towards his friends to see them all waking up.

"I don't know but I don't like it. Not one bit" Tristan said, shaking his head.

"Yeah" Joey said.

"Do you guys think that Atem made out okay?" Tea said, not finding him anywhere.

"He didn't make it to the other side" Ryou said, he was in a crouch, with a stern look on his face. He was looking at the other side of the crypt.

"How do you know that?" Marik said to him.

"Look, over there" Ishizu said with wide eyes, pointing at were Ryou was looking at.

Everyone looked to see that several people were with them. They all wore extremely old-fashioned clothing, and they all gold jewelry on them.

"Ra…" Ishizu and Marik said, and they quickly stood up and ran to them. Everyone else quickly followed suit. The only ones that stayed behind were Seth, Mokuba and Ryou stayed behind.

Seth gently picked up his brother he was still unconscious. Ryou was still in a crouch position. Seth looked down at him.

"This isn't going to end very well," Ryou said, standing up.

"Why is that" Seth said, shifting Mokuba in his arms.

"Whoever did this has to be powerful and talented" Ryou said, a frown grew on his face, "It's going to take a lot to reverse whatever, whoever did this"

Seth raised an eyebrow at that. He was skeptical by what he was talking about, but… he has seen strange things. "I take it that you somewhat know what happened."

"You can say that, but I'm going to have to get a second opinion. I have to get in contact with… him then perhaps her as well "

Seth narrowed his eyes at that, but he didn't say anything about it. He said the next words in a low enough whisper for Ryou to hear. "I'll distract them if they ask for you, just make sure you do it when there not watching. Last thing we need is them mistaking it for something else"

"Right" Ryou nodded his head; then he swiftly hid in the shadows.

Seth walked towards the others.

-Line break-

The group looks at the newcomers, with wide eyes filled with wonder and worry.

In front of them, stood Yugi and Atem. The only difference was that Atem, look exactly how he was when he ruled over Egypt. The two of them looked at each other, well Atem looked down at Yugi while he looked up at Atem.

"I don't suppose you know what happened" Yugi asked, with a small smile on his face. He was happy that Atem did not exactly left, but was sad that he didn't left to be where he truly belong.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Yugi," Atem said, he looked around. To see that he wasn't the only one who was out of place. "Whoever did this…"

"ATEM" A dark haired girl pounced on Atem and held him close. "It's been to long my friend"

Atem smiled at the girl, "Indeed it has, Mana"

Mana let go of him and step back. Moments later, Atem was swarmed by his past friends and family. There were only two that didn't approach him.1

"It's great to see you once again, my Pharaoh" Mahado gave Atem a smile, and bowed his head. "Even in this circumstance"

Atem nodded his head, a huge smile on his face. He was truly happy that he once again happy to see almost everyone, but worry filled his mind.

"Same old Atem" someone grunted, but you can hear the smirk in the voice.

"Seto" Atem looked up at his first cousin. "You still are the same"

Seto smirked at him.

"My son" Aknamkanon smiled to his son. Atem returned the smile.

"Father" Atem said.

"Well this is touching and all but can anyone tell me what is going on," Someone muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone one turned their heads to see the Thief King, who was leaning against the wall giving them all an annoyed look. Before anyone did or say anything, clacking was heard throughout the entire room.

"You were right Ryou this is rather particular" A male said, in an amused tone. "I wonder…"

"You don't seem to be all that worried, Mahad," Ryou said to the man.

Everyone one turned around to see the man, and most of them gasp at the sight of him.

Due to the fact, his looks almost like one of them, only with a few distinguished differences. He looked like to be in his early twenties to late teens. He had fair skin, clear blue eyes, and he stood be about six foot two. He wore a tight white t-shirt with a grey dress shirt that was left opened, standard pants and leather shoes. The sleeves of the dress shirt are folded up. He had a purple rope belt. What really made them do a double take was the fact that he head shoulder length purple hair.

"Oh I am worried, it just that you called me at rough moment and I needed a distraction," Mahad said to Ryou.

"You were hiding from your girlfriend again weren't you, Mahad" Ryou let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes" Mahad said with no hesitation, and then he looked at the group that was now looking at him. "So what exactly do we have here?"

"Same goes back at you," Tristan said, staring at him. Few of the others were also.

"Oh right my apologies" Mahad laughed lightly, he did a mocked bow, "My name is Mahad Wisp. I am from a secret organization that deals with… these types of things"

Once again, everyone just stared at him.

"If that was the case then why didn't you help us with any of the problems we had before," Joey said pointing at Mahad.

Mahad just put on a serious face. "We were helping just not in a big and noticeable way. We didn't want one of our own to get captured and sent to the Shadow Realm"

"You just had to say that didn't you," Ryou muttered.

"What, you do realize that if you would have gotten me or any of the others it would have been game over," Mahad said, "Plus, the only one who is capable of dueling is my sister. And you know how she feels about it or anything for that matter"

Ryou snorted, before motioning to his friends "On another note, the people right here are my friends from school, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea and Duke. Those two are Ishizu and Marik. You already know Seth and his brother Mokuba."

"The people over there are the reason I brought you here" Ryou pointed at the Pharaoh and his companions. "I believe you already know who they are"

Atem was staring at the man. The uncanny way of how he looks like his close friend was…

"Yes… I do know who they are" Mahad walked towards them and stood in front of Atem.

Then he bowed down to Atem, in respect. "The Pharaoh whose name that has been erased from time, it's an honor to meet you, Pharaoh Atem"

"How do you know about that?" Atem raised an eyebrow at him, as Mahad raised back up. Mahad reached into his pocket and took out a golden medallion.

The medallion was gold that was an eye, which was on every millennium item. It was the size of a large coin. "The organization I am in is very similar to the Tomb Keepers. We hold multiple secrets involving many things. You are one of them. I was fortunate that Ryou called me and not someone else-"

"Your sister" Ryou coughed.

"Since I am the one who deals with this part of history" Mahad ignored the interruption.

"I see…" Atem stared down at him. "How can you helps us then"

A sly smile appeared on Mahad's face, "Let me work my magic"

To be continued…

Well… yea…

Review but no flames and what not…


End file.
